EM034: The Final Battle IX
is the 9th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 29. Synopsis The combined forces of the Pokédex Holders strike at the ocean Kyogre, causing a massive explosion that destroys it. While everyone cheers, Emerald finds Archie, who explains them about his past, after the crisis in Sootopolis City. Chapter Plot The reporter and Latias watch as the Pokédex Holders launch their attacks on the ocean Kyogre, pushing the giant beast away. Blue and Sapphire fear the attacks do minimal damage, but Gold asks Yellow to give her best shot. Yellow is surprised, but is reminded by Crystal, Pika, Chuchu and Pibu can launch their ultimate attacks as well. Yellow understands and has Pika, Chuchu and Pibu use Volt Tackle. The trio charges themselves with electricity and bash into ocean Kyogre, who radiates with energy. The ocean Kyogre explodes and bursts into water, splashing away and soaking the whole Battle Frontier. Emerald realizes they really had destroyed the ocean Kyogre. The Pokédex Holders cheer with their Pokémon, since they really managed to thwart the plans. Ruby, Sapphire, Crystal and Gold gasp at Emerald, whose hair had been ruined and soaked. Emerald is embarrassed, though others comment it looks cute. Nevertheless, they see the Pokémon had calmed down.¸Ruby comments the "Green Orb" that was meant to control Rayquaza, which is now worn by Emerald on his forehead, must've been the reason the Pokémon had calmed down. Gold doubts that, claiming it was Emerald and his ability that calmed all these Pokémon down. Crystal realizes all those Pokémon must've come from different homelands, asking Emerald where did he get this soil. Emerald shows the soil cartridge, which came from Faraway Island. Blue realizes that's the island from where Mew comes from. Gold explains Ultima had a sailor named Mr. Briney go to that island and collect the soil sample, which was given to Emerald. Gold remembers Mew is supposed to be the Pokémon, from which all other Pokémon originate from. He also remembers Ultima was confident they would require this soil and sees she was right - for all Pokémon contain Mew's DNA. Emerald smiles, but notices something. He goes in the sea and drags out Archie. Emerald's friends warn that is a dangerous man, but Emerald thinks he is harmless without his armor. Emerald points out Archie can still sway his heart, but if he does not, he is on his own. Archie weakly laughs, for this is all what he wished for, since he abandoned his organization and his people - even the one that shared his fate. Archie starts explaining, for after he and Maxie went off from Sootopolis City and got attacked by Ruby and Sapphire. To their shock, someone opened the aircar. Maxie and Archie came out, seeing they were in a different place. The person who opened the aircar, Sird, recognized much evil from Maxie and Archie. Sird claimed they have much potential and it would be a shame their bodies would be destroyed by the Orbs they absorbed. Fortunately for them, Sird showed an armor and a sword. Sird explained the sword could deflect all damage in an instant, while the armor preserves the person inside in an eternity, slowing down time, like on Mirage Island. Maxie and Archie were astounded by these news, knowing well they could live forever in this armor. Sird laughed, for there is only one set of armor, which would belong to the victor. Maxie and Archie turned on each other and had a battle. Sapphire and Ruby tremble, thinking Archie killed Maxie. Ruby realizes that was the reason why Archie had to put his helmet on, else he'd soon die. Archie confirms he won the battle. Sird was pleased and thought Archie needed a new name to show himself as a new man inside the armor. Sird asked about Archie's motivations and was told Archie lived for the sea, using to destroy and conquer everything. Sird, hearing this, dubbed Archie as Guile Hideout - and it was soon enough that Archie heard about Jirachi as well. Emerald stops Archie, wishing to know how will they prevent Archie from vanishing. Suddenly, Masquerain threatens Emerald, for Archie stands up and searches for his armor. Archie starts wearing the armor and plans on using Jirachi's last wish slip. However, Upon putting the armor, Archie realizes that is the fake set Gold was wearing earlier. Gold remarks he knew that armor would come in handy, though Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire think of him as a liar. Archie is desperate and continues searching. Archie finds his real armor and goes to equip it, but vanishes in a light. Everyone sees Archie, as well as the sword and armor, had disappeared. Ruby and Sapphire are relieved everything is over, but notice Emerald had fainted and is sleeping. Pika, Chuchu and Pibu return to their trainers, while Latios and Latias watch Emerald, feeling happy for him he managed to make so many new friends. Latios and Latias bid farewell, as they fly off to Southern Island. While Emerald is sleeping, the Frontier Brains, as well as the reporter and Scott, return to the Battle Frontier. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 29 chapters